YOU
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Bukan karena kau, sungguh bukan kau. Tapi takdir yang salah, salahkan dia. Lihatlah, di sini aku mulai melupakanmu, maka kembalilah. Berikanku kembali memori yang mulai terhapus ini... First Ficto-Gemino, OOC, friendship between Shizuo and Izaya.


**Durarara! and All Character**** belongs to Ryohgo Narita****.**

**YOU belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : T (or K+?).**

**Genre : Friendship, Tragedy (I think...).**

**Warning : Newbie Author, First fic in Fandom Durarara! and first ficto-gemino (Hajimemashita, minna~!), OOC abis, AU karena tidak ada kejar-kejaran antara Shizu-**_**chan **_**dan Izaya (mereka malah temen di sini...), Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Super-Duper Pendek, SickIzaya. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Bukan karena kau, sungguh bukan kau. Tapi takdir yang salah, salahkan dia. Lihatlah, di sini aku mulai melupakanmu, maka kembalilah. Berikanku kembali memori yang mulai terhapus ini...**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

_Ini bukan salahmu sudah berada di sisiku, tapi salahku..._

**.**

**.**

"Shi-Shizu-_chan_...," bisiknya dalam hening, masih menitikkan airmata.

―Menyakitkan... dadanya sesak...

Kematian itu...

Dia dapat melihatnya.

Dialah orang itu, seharusnya dia menghentikannya...

Merah, hanya merah.

Seharusnya dia tau...

Bau mesiu yang menguar, pistol yang jatuh ke lantai.

Bercak-bercak darah yang menodai wajahnya, tangan yang terbasuh substansi merah ini...

Dia tak menyadarinya...

Siapa? Siapa yang telah melakukannya? Siapa yang telah―... membunuh di sini?

Dia berhenti bertanya dan bertanya, menatap nanar pada sosok yang limbung di hadapannya. Iris _crimson_ itu melebar, membelalak tak percaya. Sebuah senyuman ditunjukkan terakhir kalinya, mengirimkan sebuah getaran penyesalan untuknya. Tepat di saat tubuh itu sudah ambruk, dia mulai menangis kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Tangisnya pecah bersamaan dengan merah yang mengaburkan pandangan, merah yang mengubah pirang menjadi tak dikenalnya. Dia tau, dia pasti tau, seharusnya dia tau. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, surai hitamnya dibiarkan menutupi wajahnya, menutupi ekspresinya. Kelam, semuanya kelam. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu? Mengapa dia tak ingat? Apa salahnya?

Dia pun tak tau.

Apa yang membuatmu merasa seperti itu?

Apa yang membuatmu melakukannya?

Hanya itu yang dia ingat, ya hanya itu.

Suara pelatuk yang ditarik, suara peluru yang melesat masuk ke rongga kepala sedetik setelahnya dan suara deru angin yang mengamuk. Hanya itu, tidak ada lagi yang dapat diingat setelahnya. Entah apa yang telah dilakukannya, dia pun tak mengerti. Yang paling dia ingat adalah pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya, datang untuk menenangkannya seperti biasa, dan tiba-tiba ini semua terjadi. Seakan segalanya merupakan sebuah misteri dalam hidupnya, seakan segalanya tak dapat dipecahkan oleh otak cemerlangnya, dia menyerah. Tak tau apa lagi, dia benar-benar tak ingat. Namun sesuatu mengganjal kepalanya, percakapan dan kata-kata yang hampir terhapus dalam memorinya. Ah, rupanya percakapan itu masih berada di kepalanya, perlahan mulai menghilang.

Ya, dia ingat sedikit demi sedikit.

Kata yang diucapkan tepat sebelum segalanya terjadi dan mengubah hidupnya...

"...Percayalah..."

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, Izaya, apapun yang terjadi...," ucap Shizuo lembut, seraya mendekap tubuhnya.

Kata terakhir pemuda itu, nyaris ia lupakan...

Kata terakhir Shizuo...

Dalam percakapan terakhir mereka, dalam kebodohan dirinya di malam ini.

Percakapan itu, ya, percakapan itu hampir menghilang dari memorinya dalam sekejap.

"Bisakah kau mengingat perjanjian kita di hari itu?," tanya Shizuo padanya tiba-tiba, hal yang terakhir kali diingatnya saat pemuda itu benar-benar melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak terbaca, tangan tergenggam erat di samping tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke arahnya, membelai lembut helaian hitam itu.

"Izaya?," panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Kumohon... Jauhi aku, Shizu-_chan_..."

"Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Tidak! Jauhi aku, Shizu-_chan_... Aku berbahaya untukmu..."

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan selalu bersamamu, bukan? Kita akan selalu bersama. Dan aku akan selalu menepatinya...," ucap pemuda Heiwajima itu dengan mantap, menatap _orbs crimson _itu dengan iris _almond_-nya. Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya, tak ada satupun yang mau berbicara. Bulan mulai mengintip di balik tirai-tirai panjang yang dimainkan angin, mencoba menginterupsi melalui cahayanya. Shizuo tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis terukir di wajahnya, menenangkan namun juga membuat pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya merasa menyesal telah mengenalnya. "Kumohon, Izaya. Biarkan aku di sini, bersamamu...," ucap pemuda itu lagi mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kenapa harus dirimu yang datang padaku, menyelamatkanku, Shizu-_chan_? Kenapa?"

Kenapa harus dirimu?

_Kenapa harus kau, Shizu-_chan_?_

"Kau selalu datang padaku saat aku tak kuat lagi menghadapi kegelapan ini."

_Tapi kau selalu menggangguku dengan kebaikanmu._

"... Padahal aku ingin pergi saja―menghilang dari dunia kejam ini..."

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini, Izaya..."

Izaya menatapnya sejenak, dengan tatapan kosong, "―Kau selalu datang di saat yang tak tepat, Shizu-_chan_..."

"Hentikan! Izaya!," perintah pemuda pirang itu dengan nada sangat khawatir, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf dari biasanya melihat pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan pistol dalam genggamannya.

Tangan itu mulai bergerak ke atas, pistol yang sudah dipersiapkannya berada dalam genggaman tangannya erat. Dia mulai mengacungkan pistolnya tanpa rasa takut, meletakkan moncongnya tepat di bawah dagu. Dengan sebuah senyum sinis nan pedih, dia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat dibaca dari gerak bibir _plum _itu. "―Sayonara..."

Ditutupnya kedua mata itu agar segalanya gelap dan dirinya tak perlu melihat pada dunia lagi.

Dia telah memutuskannya.

Semuanya terlalu gelap saat menutup mata, silau saat menghadapi tipuan dunia yang fana.

Inikah yang dinamakan kegelapan hati akibat keputusasaan? Ya, pasti itu alasannya mengapa gelap itu tak mau hilang.

Yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan, walaupun dia tau jika dirinya akan membuka matanya kembali dan menatap dunia yang menyilaukan itu, dirinya pasti hanya melihat kegelapan kembali pada dirinya.

Namun tetap saja, dirinya tak tau, dirinya tak mengerti.

―Gelap dan hanya itu yang akan ada pada dirinya, selamanya.

.

.

_Tidak perlu di sesali, aku merasa sangat bahagia walaupun hanya melihatmu dari jauh..._

.

.

Dia nyaris melupakannya, kenangan terindah itu.

Kembali mengingat hari itu, ya, di hari pertama dia berkenalan dengan pemuda itu.

Di saat itu, dia masih ingat, pertama kalinya ada yang mau mengamit tangannya dan menggandengnya pulang.

Ah, nostalgia.

Dia menatap bocah bersurai _raven _di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Mau berteman denganku?," tanya bocah bersurai cokelat itu padanya dengan tiba-tiba, mengulurkan tanganya pada bocah berambut hitam jelaga itu. Wajahnya yang biasanya ditekuk, kini melembut seiring dengan isakan yang mulai berhenti. Si rambut hitam menengadah, menatap bocah yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya itu dengan mata yang sembab. Iris _crimson_-nya menatap bingung pada bocah yang seumuran dengannya itu, sepertinya dia tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan bocah itu barusan. "Siapa namamu?," tanya bocah berambut cokelat itu lagi, kali ini berjongkok untuk menyamakan pandangannya dengan si rambut hitam. Si rambut hitam mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh di pipi pucatnya, menatap si rambut cokelat dengan tatapan bingung. "Izaya... Orihara Izaya...," ucapnya dengan agak terbata-bata, isakan pelan dapat terdegar dari dirinya. Dia pun tersenyum mendengarnya, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Izaya..."

Seluruh anak-anak yang ada di sana menyingkir, memperhatikan bocah bersurai cokelat itu mendekati si hitam lemah, penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya bocah itu inginkan. "H-Heiwajima Shizuo?!," pekik salah satu anak yang sudah membuat Izaya menangis tadi dengan tak percaya, melihat bocah berambut cokelat―yang mereka kenal sebagai 'monster'―itu berkenalan dengan 'teman' mereka yang lemah. Shizuo menatap tajam pada siapapun yang menatap mereka berdua, membuat seluruh yang menatapnya bergidik ketakutan. Dengan wajah garangnya, dia mungkin bisa membuat Izaya semakin menangis, namun isakan Izaya terdengar lebih tenang sekarang.

"Minggir kalian semua...," desisnya dengan nada rendah, mengirimkan perintah dalam satu kalimat.

Semuanya terdiam, membelalakkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan iris _almond _yang memancarkan kemarahan tersebut. Mereka mulai menjauh, memberikan jalan padanya. Membiarkan dirinya melangkah dengan bebas menerobos mereka semua. Derap langkah kecilnya melewati mereka dengan mudahnya, namun masih ada beberapa di antara mereka masih tercengang tak percaya ataupun tak terima dengan ucapan kasarnya.

"Kubilang, menyingkirlah dari sini..."

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Seenaknya menyuruh kami seakan-akan kau seorang raja!," bentak salah satu di antara mereka dengan nada menantang.

Hening sejenak, beberapa di antara mereka bergidik ketakutan sebelum akhirnya mundur.

"_Che_! Berisik! Menyingkir saja kau dari sini!," geram bocah bersurai cokelat yang berdiri dengan tegap.

"Monster!," ejek salah satu di antara mereka cukup lantang, tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau itu hanyalah monster!," timpal yang lainnya ikut-ikutan.

"Iya, kami tak takut padamu, dasar monster!"

"Monster kecil yang lemah! Kau hanya berani jika ada orang dewasa di sampingmu!," ejek seorang bocah yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan provokatif.

Izaya menutup kedua matanya, ketakutan. Sudah cukup hari ini, dia takut dipukuli lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin. Tak bisakah mereka semua berhenti mengganggunya? Taukah mereka perasaannya saat ini? Sedikit saja, setidaknya sedetik saja, bisakah mereka membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehidupan 'normal' layaknya manusia pada umumnya? Mengertikah mereka?

Tidak, mereka sama sekali tak mengerti, dia yakin itu. Mereka yang hidup dalam keadaan 'normal' tak kan mengerti perasaan sakit yang dialaminya ini.

Jangankan untuk peduli, mengasihaninya saja mereka enggan sepertinya. Tapi taukah mereka bahwa dirinya butuh sedikit saja pengertian dari mereka?

Dia butuh, sungguh dia butuh orang yang akan selalu mengamit tangannya dan mengucapkan segalanya baik-baik saja padanya, menenangkannya... Tapi bukan mereka yang tak peduli padanya.

Dia butuh orang yang akan mempedulikannya, orang yang mau menemaninya, mengerti akan dirinya, selamanya. Namun selalu saja, di tengah pencariannya, dia menemukan fakta bahwa tak ada sosok yang seperti itu untuknya.

Mungkin saja―jauh di belahan dunia sana―ada yang akan menolongnya, membantunya dan menemani dirinya, mungkin saja sosok yang selalu ada dalam mimpi indahnya akan datang dan menyelamatkannya, suatu saat nanti. Hahaha... Itu hanya mimpinya, ya, hanya ada dalam mipinya. Namun tetap saja...

Kejamnya takdir sudah mencambukinya sedari dulu, kepingan harapan itu pada akhirnya hancur akibat kenyataan yang selalu dihadapinya.

Mereka―para manusia itu―tetap saja tak peduli, mereka tak mengerti keinginannya.

Dia tau, sungguh dia tau. Mereka tak mau ambil pusing untuk peduli akan kondisinya itu, tak peduli dengan dirinya yang lemah saat itu.

Kondisinya hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya sangat tidak baik, luka akibat pukulan dari mereka pun mana mungkin pulih saat itu juga.

Mereka―anak-anak berandalan yang tak mengerti tentangnya itu―mengepungnya lagi, sudah tiga kali dalam hari ini mereka membuatnya merasa dirinya adalah burung kecil lemah dalam sarang kucing.

Dia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi saat itu.

Andai saja waktu berputar lebih lambat... ya, andai saja waktu berputar barang sedetik lebih lambat...

Namun dia mulai menyadari satu hal, dirinya tak sendiri mulai saat itu, sudah ada yang mengamit tangannya terlebih dahulu, mengandengnya pulang hingga ke rumah.

Dia nyaris menangis lagi.

Menatap keadaan dimana dirinya selalu lemah di masa lalu. Berharap dia sudah mengakhiri segalanya sebelum itu. Ah, penyesalan, kenapa kau datang di saat dirinya sudah tersakiti? Kenapa kau harus mengingatkannya kembali pada waktu itu? Namun saat itu, tak bisa dipungkirinya, dirinya sangat bahagia. Sangat bahagia, hingga perasaannya meluap-luap dan tak terkendali. Lupa akan segalanya, dirinya sungguh bahagia.

Di masa kecilnya yang kelam, dimana hanya ada satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, dia berhasil menemukannya...

Kebahagiaan pertama bagi Orihara Izaya adalah berjumpa dengan Heiwajima Shizuo.

.

.

_Aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, aku ingin tertawa denganmu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu..._

.

.

"Aku ingin menjadi temannya...," ucap bocah bersurai cokelat itu dengan santai, menatap ke arah jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah sakit yang luas itu. Iris _almond-_nya terus terpaku pada si _raven _kecil yang hanya duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku taman, memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pria yang duduk di kursi empuk itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak sematawayangnya, memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lembut. "Kau serius?," tanyanya pada sang anak, kurang yakin dengan apa yang bocah itu katakan barusan. "Ya... Karena kami sama...," sahut si bocah dengan senyum simpul, mendapati senyuman lembut dari sang ayah yang tak sempat dilihatnya.

Hening sejenak.

"Karena dia monster sepertiku... Aku tau perasaannya..."

"―Hm?"

"Aku penasaran dengannya. Apakah dia setegar diriku, ayah?"

Sang ayah mengacak rambutnya pelan, seraya tersenyum. "Dia sedikit berbeda denganmu, dia memiliki _alter-ego _yang masih belum bisa berkembang, sehingga ada ruang kosong dalam kepribadiannya yang membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Ditambah keadaannya yang seperti itu, pasti sulit baginya. Dia pasti sangat tertekan..."

"Dia terdengar sama sepertiku, ayah, monster sepertiku bagaimanapun kau mengatakannya..."

"Dia pengidap _Alzheimer_, lebih tepatnya, Shizuo. Itulah yang membuatnya terkesan mengerikan, karena dia tak kan ingat apapun yang ia lakukan saat itu."

"_Dementia_?"

"_Short-Term Memory Loss_, kalau kau ingin tau..."

Shizuo menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung. Iris _almond_-nya mencoba mencari sesuatu di antara tatapan kosong itu. "Dia sakit?," tanyanya singkat.

Sang ayah tertawa pelan, "_Yeah_... Bisa dibilang, begitulah..."

Si bocah tertunduk dalam, memainkan ujung tirai oranye tersebut dengan jemarinya yang mungil. "Siapa namanya?," tanyanya dengan sangat penasaran, menatap kembali ke arah jendela. Sang dokter―yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri itu―meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di atas mejanya. "Orihara Izaya, dia anak dari Orihara Shirou, temanku sewaktu kuliah...," jawab sang ayah dengan tenang, masih menata seluruh berkasnya. Bocah bersurai cokelat itu menatap jendela dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau ingin aku menjadi penjaganya?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

Bocah yang dipanggilnya Shizuo itu mendecih pelan, sebelum menyahutnya, "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Kau ingin aku menemani pasien itu, 'kan?"

Pria berjas putih a la dokter itu tersenyum tipis padanya, menatap iris _almond _itu dengan lembut, "Tolong, ya, Shizuo..."

.

.

_Jangan lupakan segalanya, tolong jangan biarkan aku kehilangan segalanya ingatan ini..._

.

.

Semuanya mungkin bermula dari sini...

Ah, salah satu ingatan yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Malam itu dirinya hanya bisa menatap bingung pada keluarganya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka.

Dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah... Dia hanya akan membawamu pergi sebentar ke tempatnya...," ucap sang ibu seraya mengusap pelan kepalanya. Dielusnya helaian _raven _tersebut, mencoba menenangkan putra satu-satunya. Bocah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tak mengerti, iris _crimson_-nya mencoba meminta penjelasan dari wanita muda tersebut. "Kenapa aku harus ikut dengan paman itu, ibu?," tanyanya dengan polos, penasaran. Ditatapnya sekali lagi pria yang tengah berbincang dengan ayahnya itu, masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sang ibu menedekap tubuh mungilnya, memeluknya seakan-akan dirinya tak kan bisa meraih tubuh sang anak selamanya. "Izaya, berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu kuat... Jangan pernah membenci manusia, percayalah keajaiban itu akan datang...," ucap sang ibu, terdengar sangat ambigu baginya.

Dia menatap pria itu, memperhatikannya kemanapun dia pergi bahkan terus memperhatikan dirinya berbincang dengan sang ayah walaupun tak bisa mendengar apa yang tengah didiskusikan pria itu dengan ayahnya.

Pria itu tertawa pelan padanya, entah mengapa.

"N-namaku Orihara Izaya...," ucapnya malu-malu, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan takut padaku, aku bukan orang jahat...," ucap sang pria saat kedua pandangan mereka mulai sejajar, tangan besarnya mengusap pelan helaian hitam Izaya. Si bocah beriris _crimson_ itupun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda tak suka. "Aku tidak takut sama sekali padamu, asal kau tau...," ucapnya lantang, sepertinya tak suka diremehkan. Pria itu tertawa mendengarnya, mengusap kepalanya lebih kasar dari yang tadi. "Hahaha... Kau mengingatkanku pada Shizuo...," ucap pria itu tanpa sadar. Ah, iya benar, Shizuo dan bocah ini seumuran rupanya. "Shizuo? Apa dia anakmu?," tanya si bocah penasaran, mendapati anggukan sebagai jawabannya. Izaya ikut mengangguk mendengarnya, entah mengapa. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. "Boleh aku menjadi temannya?," tanyanya lagi, sedikit tertarik untuk memiliki seorang teman yang selama ini tak ia miliki. Entah mengapa dia memiliki firasat anak pria ini adalah orang yang baik, tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Pria itu terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengarnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "_Yeah_, kurasa Shizuo juga akan senang bisa berteman denganmu...," ucapnya, "...Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi teman terbaik Shizuo, ya, Iza-_chan_~..."

Izaya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak mau menatapnya barang sejenak, malu.

Pria itu mengusap kepalanya pelan, sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya, "Namaku Heiwajima Kichirou, jika kau ingin tau. Senang bertemu denganmu di sini, Izaya-_kun_...," ucapnya masih mengusap kepala Izaya dengan lembut.

Izaya tak tau mengapa paman itu―ayah Shizuo―harus datang ke sana di malam hari ulang tahunnya.

Dia bahkan tak tau mengapa ibunya lebih sering menangis dan ayahnya terlihat sangat depresi di hari-hari dirinya masih satu atap dengan keduanya.

Dia masih sangat polos saat itu, masih tak mengerti apapun tentang dunia.

Dia hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang hanya bisa merengek dalam pelukan ibunya.

Dan sebelum dirinya bertemu Shizuo... Dia masih sama, masih bocah yang tak tau apa-apa.

Dirinya masih pelupa seperti biasa, tak mampu mengingat barang sedetik saja.

Sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya...

.

.

_Akan selalu kuusahakan, kau menjadi satu-satunya keajaiban dalam hidupku, tolong ingatkan aku..._

.

.

**A/N: Whoaaa! Akhirnya selesai~! (^.^)a Ternyata membuat sebuah ficto-gemino itu sangat sulit dari yang dibayangkan... Maaf sudah mengotori Fandom ini dengan fic yang nggak jelas ini... Shizuo sama Izaya terlalu OOC di sini, saya tidak tau harus diseperti-apakan lagi sih mereka#speechless... Yosh! Kritik dan saran anda selalu saya terima dengan senang hati, saya akan selalu menunggu dengan setia, lho~! Kata terakhir dari saya, **_**Mind to RnR, please?**_

**Best Regards,**

**Harumi Kitara.**


End file.
